La princesa y el carcelero
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Me enseñastes que el amor se puede encontrar en la persona que menos esperas, yo lo encontré en ti, Ulquiorra-kun-One shot-Lemon ulquihime! denle una oportunidad onegai!


**La princesa y el carcelero**

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea esa maldita perr…etto digo Inoue san XD)… ****SOBRE TODO ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI AUTORIA ESTE FIC ES DE LA AUTORIA DE RUKIA Rukia Love Kurosaki, POR ENDE ESTA TRANCRITO TAL Y COMO ELLA LO HISO, TODO EL CREDITO ES DE ELLA.**

**Me encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama, desnuda e incapaz de moverme. Una gruesa cuerda mantenía mis manos unidas, apretándolas con fuerza. Mis ojos estaban cubiertos por una suave tela que no me permitía ver. Me sentía agitada y nerviosa. No sabía por qué me encontraba en aquellas condiciones, ni qué iban a hacer conmigo. Mis nervios aumentaron…**

**Una puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, casi parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho. Los pasos se acercaban más y más a mí, hasta que se pararon y clavó su mirada en mi espalda, observándola de arriba abajo.**

**Tragué saliva. Me sentía observada por aquella mirada ¿De quién podría tratarse? Como si esa persona hubiese escuchado mi pregunta, comenzó a hablar, una voz de hombre bastante familiar…**

**¾ Me sorprendes mujer… Eres más bella de lo que creí ver…**

**¾ Ul-Ulquiorra… -musité, casi sin habla-**

**¾ El mismo –noté sus manos sobre mis hombros, sentía un leve calor proveniente de ellas, un calor cálido y embriagador-**

**¾ ¿Has sido tú el que ha hecho todo esto? –le pregunté tartamudeando, estaba indefensa ante él, y no me gustaba-**

**¾ ¿Quién sino? Sabes que no dejaría que ningún otro te tocase o mirase mujer… -su voz sonaba casi en mi oído, casi notaba su respiración sobre mi cuello desnudo, definitivamente estaba en problemas-**

**¾ Quiero vestirme… No diré nada de lo que has hecho, pero no quiero que tú o algún otro me mire o toque. –le dije firmemente, aunque por dentro me comía los nervios-**

**¾ Que has dicho que… -su voz se notaba más ronca y me empujó a la cama para ponerse sobre mí-**

**Sorprendida ante aquella acción. Noté como Ulquiorra me quitaba la venda de los ojos para por fin poder ver, más bien poder verle porque lo tenía muy cerca de mí. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Desde que lo vi, sus ojos captaron mi atención. Eran de un verde manzana penetrante, intentaba no quedarme mirándolo en anteriores ocasiones pero era casi imposible, sus ojos me mantenía fijada en él.**

**¾ Se puede saber en qué piensas mujer… -Ulquiorra me despertó de mis pensamientos y sin quererlo, como un acto reflejo rocé sin querer mis labios con los suyos, en verdad era casi posible ya que nos encontrábamos a muy pocos centímetros-**

**¾ Vaya… vaya… ¿Quieres un beso o a sido mi imaginación? –me sonrío de una manera pícara para acariciar mi mejilla con sus blanquecinos dedos-**

**¾ N-no es eso, p-pero estás tan cerca que es casi imposible separarme de ti –le contesté desviando mi vista hacía la mesita de noche-**

**¾ Me gusta estar… cerca de ti… mujer… -lo dijo tan bajo que casi no escucho aquellas palabras dulces salir de sus hermosos labios-**

**Le miré y me encontré a un Ulquiorra con la cabeza baja, como si le diera vueltas a lo que acabara de decir. Nunca lo había visto así. Quizás ha hecho todo esto para estar cerca de mí, en verdad, no era necesario atarme ni desnudarme, pero… Él es así. Es su manera de ser, y no es la primera vez… ¿Qué hacer ahora? Es lo que me pregunto…**

**¾ A mí… también me gusta estar cerca de ti, Ulquiorra, p-pero de una manera más… normal, tu manera es muy pervertida –le dije sonrojada mostrándole una de mis sonrisas-**

**¾ Me da igual si no te gusta mujer. Hoy serás mía y de nadie más. Tu cuerpo me pertenece… -me dijo él acercándose de nuevo a mi labios-**

**¾ No… por favor… -fue tarde, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, su lengua saboreó cada parte de mi boca hasta enlazarse con mi tímida lengua- Mmm~ -gemí, no lo pude evitar, esto hiso que Ulquiorra se enorgullezca y fue aún peor-**

**Su lengua bajó por mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera, sintiendo un cálido calor proveniente de ella. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura acariciándola de arriba abajo, pero más subía que bajaba, casi rozaba mis pechos.**

**Mientras su lengua torturaba mi cuello, sus manos se posaron en mis pechos, y los empezó a masajear lentamente, de arriba abajo, como de una tortura se tratase. Mis gemidos aumentaron, y no podía aguantar en mover mi cuerpo por el placer que me producía el peli-negro.**

**Por su parte, él me sonreía orgulloso por lo que me hacía y empezó a aumentar el ritmo de su ágil lengua y sus fuertes manos.**

**Noté que mi intimidad se empezaba a humedecer ¿De verdad estaba cayendo en sus garras? ¿Iba a caer tan fácil?**

**Mi mente se puso en blanco por unos instantes. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo.**

**¾ A-aaah~ Ulquiorra… -gemí, casi gritando, nunca había sentido lo que ahora, y debo reconocer, que fue maravilloso, mi cuerpo pedía más y más-**

**¾ ¿Ya mujer? Se nota que es tu primera vez –me susurró en el oído y le miré de reojo- No me mires así, sé que te gustó. –me sonrío de nuevo con esa maldita pícara sonrisa-**

**¾ C-cállate… Eres un maldito pervertido… -le espeté mirando a otro lado-**

**¾ Con que… un maldito pervertido eh… Mujer me obligas a castigarte… -me agarró del brazo y me sentó en la cama de rodillas, mientras él, se empezó a desnudar delante de mí-**

**¾ ¿¡Q-q-qué se supone q-q-que estás h-h-haciendo!? –le pregunté totalmente roja cerrando mis ojos con fuerza-**

**¿Cómo qué castigarme? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Y por qué se estaba desnudando? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué tenía yo que hacer?**

**¾ Ey mujer, abre los ojos… -le oí decir y abrí los ojos poco a poco-**

**¾ Uh! –abrí mis ojos de par en par, más si cabía, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-**

**En frente de mí, se encontraba el pene de Ulquiorra totalmente erecto. De la punta de este, salía un especie de líquido blanquecino, parecía viscoso, pero no quería saber por qué ni probarlo. Ulquiorra me miraba seductoramente y puso su mano en mi cabeza.**

**¾ Mujer no te resistas, si lo haces será aún peor… -me amenazó él y me agarró del pelo-**

**¾ Yo… por favor Ulquiorra…déjame…no quiero…p-para esto… -le suplicaba que parase, lo hacía en contra de mi voluntad, o eso parecía, ya que yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esto-**

**Cuando iba de nuevo a decirle que parase con todo esto, empujó mi cabeza hacía su pene, haciendo que yo abriera mi boca para que él se introdujera en ella. Movía mi cabeza despacio, de arriba abajo, en un vaivén, Ulquiorra disfrutaba con esto, oía sus gemidos por lo que mi boca le producía.**

**Yo no sabía si intentar pararle o yo intentarlo, pero recordé lo que me dijo y mejor sería que todo acabase cuanto antes.**

**Aumentó los movimientos, cada vez iba más y más rápido, también sus gemidos aumentaban y notaba como su pene empezaba a palpitar y de pronto sentí un líquido en mi boca…**

**¾ Ahhh~ Orihime… ah~ -gimió Ulquiorra, apretando mi cabello entre sus dedos-**

**¾ Mm~ Ulqui-kun –gemí entrecortada tragando ese extraño líquido que había salido-**

**Me di cuenta de que por primera vez había dicho mi nombre, nada de mujer por aquí o mujer para allá, mi nombre, Orihime Inoue. Me echó de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez boca abajo. ¿Qué hace? Le miraba de reojo, observándole.**

**¾ Te voy a quitar la cuerda… -me dijo y comenzó a quitar el nudo de la ruda cuerda que sujetaba mis manos-**

**¾ ¿Me vas a liberar? –le pregunté sorprendida notando como mis manos podían por fin moverse-**

**¾ Algo así… -me miro y luego apartó la vista-**

**¿Se avergonzaba de algo? ¿Se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho? ¿A qué se refería con "algo así"?**

**Mis manos, por fin liberadas de su amarre, las apoyé en la fina sábana para ponerme boca arriba. Se acabó esta tortura. Qué alivio. Cuando me disponía a levantarme Ulquiorra me agarro la mano.**

**¾ ¿Eh? ¿Ulquiorra-kun? –daleé mi cabeza para mirarle, su cabeza miraba a la cama ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No quería… que me fuera?-**

**¾ Estabas… deseando marcharte ¿verdad? Lo que… hemos hecho ahora no ha significado nada para ti… Solamente lo has hecho porque no podías huir, ni siquiera yo te dejaría que huyeras, yo… esperaba este momento… Esperaba… el momento de poder abrazarte, besarte y… aunque suene cursi… da-darte mi amor como nunca he hecho con otra mujer… No sé si sabes a donde quiero llegar… Orihime -alzó su vista y me miró atentamente-**

**¾ -sorprendida lo miraba también intentando comprender lo que acababa de oír, ¿Acaso Ulquiorra estaba enamorado de mí? No, era imposible, no podía ser que él sintiera algo por mí, y menos amor- Yo… no sé qué decir… Ulquiorra… Pensaba que era diversión… -le dije bajando la voz, no quería que se molestara-**

**¾ ¡Por qué no dejas de pensar en Ichigo Kurosaki, mujer! ¡No te ama! ¡Es la más pura verdad! ¡Hay millones de chicos ahí fuera que darían lo que fuera por ser tu novio, abre de una vez los ojos! –me agarro de los hombros y me pegó a él- Da-date cuenta… de quién es el que te ama verdaderamente… -y suavemente Ulquiorra me abrazó, poniendo sus manos en mi espalda-**

**¾ ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo de Kurosaki-kun? –sonreí un poco y escondí mi cabeza en su hombro- D-desde que se relaciona más con Byakuya-kun y Abarai-kun, se acerca más a Kuchiki-chan y yo… ¡Yo no puedo verlo sonreír de esa manera si no es conmigo! –grité y comenzaron mis lágrimas a caer por mis mejillas-**

**Lloré desconsoladamente en el hombro de Ulquiorra, él solamente me acariciaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarme, pero no servía. El chico al que amo le gusta otra, yo solamente quiero su felicidad pero… Olvidarse de una persona que la vez todos los días es muy difícil. Ulquiorra me ha hecho comprender que la vida son dos días y hay que vivirla. Da igual con quién, pero hay que hacerlo.**

**Mis latidos comenzaron a tranquilizarse. Ya no lloraba y miré a Ulquiorra de reojo. Él tenía su mirada a cualquier parte de la habitación. Incréible. Ulquiorra Cifer enamorado de mí. Quién lo hubiera dicho, eh.**

**Levanté mi cabeza y le miré directamente. Él se dio cuenta y empezó a mirarme. Sus ojos transmitían desesperación, como si quisiera entrar en mi corazón y sacarme todos los males que contenía en el. En parte le quería, ningún otro hombre me había expresado sus sentimientos de ese modo y menos que me haya hecho lo de antes. Definitivamente estaba confusa, solamente había una forma de averiguarlo…**

**¾ Ulquiorra… -me acerqué más a él, quedándonos muy cerca del uno y del otro- Hazme tuya esta noche. Si… de verdad me amas hazlo… Así yo lle-llegaré a entender de quién estoy realmente enamorada… -asentí, estaba decidida, tenía miedo pero… era lo mejor-**

**¾ Mujer… yo… yo no quiero hacerlo si tú no estás segura-puso su mano en mi mejilla y me miró con ternura-**

**¾ Estoy totalmente segura, sé que… no me harás daño-le sonreí, vaya, mi primera sonrisa hacía a él-**

**Ulquiorra me sonrío, aunque solamente fuera un poco, pero lo hiso y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo mientras me tumbaba sobre la cama para colocarse encima de mí.**

**Me besaba lentamente, no como antes, que lo hacía con fuerza, esta vez era un beso tierno, con pasión pero dulce, definitivamente me gustaba lo que me hacía sentir y comencé a quitarle la molesta camiseta que me impedía ver su hermoso cuerpo. Sí, lo confieso una vez le espíe mientras se duchaba ¿vale? Tiré la camiseta en el suelo de la habitación y acaricié su abdomen mientras él besaba mi cuello haciendo leves mordeduras…**

**¾ Ah~ Ulquiorra no dejes de marca-le susurré suspirando por el placer que me proporcionaba-**

**¾ Te tengo que hacer mía ¿no? Te haré mía tanto por dentro como por fuera mujer… -me contestó sonriendo de medio lado y bajó sus manos hasta mis muslos-**

**¾ Sí pero… -le miré, estaba totalmente roja ¿Íbamos a comenzar ya? Es cierto que mi intimidad estaba lista pero… me sentía asustada-**

**¾ ¿Me dejas que te desvirgue, mujer? –me preguntó colocando su erecto pene en mi entrada-**

**¾ Nn~ S-sí-asentí y me pegué todo lo que podía a él, por oído de mis amigas sabía que dolía al principio, y eso era lo que me asustaba-**

**Empezó a introducirlo lentamente y la sangre empezó a salir. Sentía como iba poco a poco rompiendo la barrera. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse pero Ulquiorra se dio cuenta y me besó en los labios para tranquilizarme. Ya dentro de mí, me empecé a acomodar a tenerlo dentro, era una sensación extraña, el peli-negro no se había movido pero aún así se sentía raro.**

**¾ ¿Puedo empezar a moverme o prefieres quedarte pegada a mí? –me susurro sonriéndome pícaramente-**

**¾ Y-ya puedes… -musité y lentamente sentí como se movía en mi interior de arriba abajo-**

**Los gemidos de ambos, unidos por besos, lamidas, mordeduras hacían que todo esto fuera mágico. Se sentía tan bien, era una sensación extraña pero con un maravilloso placer que me recorría todo el cuerpo.**

**¾ Aaah~ más Ulquiorra… ah~ más por favor –le rogué, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío para poder sentirlo más-**

**¾ Como qui-quieras aah~ -asintió y como se lo había pedido se movía más rápido adentrándose más adentro de mí-**

**Mi mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco, el placer había aumentado al igual que los gemidos de ambos eran más fuerte. De pronto Ulquiorra la metió con fuerza haciendo un gemido ronco y sensual, se había corrido dentro de mí, a lo que yo le respondí con mi segundo orgasmo y un grito producido por aquello.**

**Él cayó en mi pecho jadeando, estaba agotado aparte del resbaladizo sudor que caiga por su fuerte espalda. Puse mis manos en su cabello y lo acaricié delicadamente. Había perdido la virginidad con Ulquiorra, y ahora estaba seguro que él me amaba de verdad y que yo debería dejar en amores imposibles y fijarme en el amor que tenía delante de mí.**

**Sonreí y le abracé suavemente hacía a mí.**

**3/4 Te quiero Ulquiorra-kun… -le susurré y besé su liso cabello-**

**¾ Vaya… vaya… Yo también te quiero mujer –me miró y me sonrió pícaramente-**

**¾ ¡Tengo no-nombre! –le grité sonrojada-**

**¾ Si claro… mujer ¿verdad? –se rió y me acarició la mejilla-**

**¾ ¡Maldito que es Orihime! –le volví a gritar y metí la pata hasta el fondo- Yo… o-olvida lo de maldito…-tragué saliva-**

**¾ Parece que no aprendes la lección eh. Muy bien tendré que castigarte de nuevo… Prepárate para la segunda ronda, Orihime –y empezó a acercarse de nuevo peligrosamente a mis labios-**

**Y así fue como me enamoré perdidamente de Ulquiorra Cifer. Ichigo se casó con Rukia y tuvieron dos niños preciosos, yo estuve presente, estaba tan feliz que le pedí a Ulquiorra que formemos una familia también. Y así fue como nos casamos y tuvimos tres hijos tan lindos como su padre.**

Es difícil olvidarse de una persona pero… es más sencillo encontrar a tu hombre verdaderamente enamorado.

FIN! By: Rukia Love Kurosaki~

**Espero que les guste, Rukia chan se alegrara de leer si les pareció o no!**

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
